Happy Birthday
by Lowelie
Summary: "Il était de nouveau seul. Dans cette pièce aussi noire que les méandres d'un abysse. Il était seul, isolé, coupé du reste du monde. Il était seul, mais, le plus grave, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, rien qu'aujourd'hui n'était une date importante. C'était son anniversaire."


_J'ai écris cet OS pour un concours, et j'ai aussi décidé de le poster ici~ J'espère qu'il vous plairat~ Bonne lecture~_

Ps : Les personnages ni l'histoire originale ne m'appartient.

* * *

 _ **Happy Birthday**_

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, une simple bougie électrique s'allumait. Un jeune homme d'une seizeine d'année s'y était enfermé. Il était replié sur lui même. Il ne voulait plus voir ce monde extérieur, si il sortait, il se jetterait sous une voiture. Depuis qu'il lavait dit, ses parents eurent peur pour lui, mais pourtant ils le laissaient seul. Seul avec sa peine. Seul avec son être. Seul avec ses pensées. Il dessinait sur sa peau nue, des symboles tandis que de ses yeux rouges et gonflés, des larmes continuaient a couler. Il remontait ses manches, laissant percevoir une scarification, où deux prénoms étaient visibles : "Eren... Levi". Oui. Levi. Levi. Levi. Ce nom si doux, si tentateur était aussi le nom de celui qui le détruisait a petit feu. Il l'aimait. Il pourrait tout lui donner. Mais voila, il était marié, c'était un adulte et de plus, c'était son psychiatre.

Un rire nerveu sortit de ses cordes vocales. Il se trouvait pitoyable. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Envier le compagnon d'autrui. D'autant plus, un compagnon hétéro. Des pas se firent entendre. Des pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ces pas sourds ne faisait que saigner ses oreilles. Il avait une petite idée a qui ils appartenaient. Ces pas s'arrêtèrent derrière lui, et un frottement de tissus se fit entendre.

-Oye. Gamin.

C'est crispant. Le jeune homme ne se retournait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son visage. Instinctivement, il descendait ses manches, recouvrant ses bras meurtris. Ne se retournant pas, l'homme d'une trentaine d'année s'assit dos a lui, collant leur dos l'un contre l'autre.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Eren ?

Le dénommé Eren ne répondait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Cette odeur, cette chaleur...il en avait envie. Plus qu'envie. Mais lui, ne le remarquer pas.

-Pourquoi rester dans ta chambre ?

Pourquoi? Parce que c'est plus simple de fuir dans un monde où personne ne peut te trahir, ou te blesser, parce qu'il est plus facile de s'isoler que de rester dans un monde où tu es sans cesse rejeté. Parce qu'il est plus facile de pleurer tout seul qu'en publique quand ton coeur saigne.

-Tu m'aimes gamin ?

Cette phrase eu pour simple effet de stopper toutes les questions d'Eren. Comment Levi le savait-il ? Bof...après tout c'était son psy, il devait s'y attendre... D'un mouvement lasse et fatigué, Eren acquiesçait. Il était fatigué de cette amour unilatéral. De cette envie qui lui ronger le ventre. Il voulait sentir Levi en lui, près de lui. Son odeur. Comment expliquer que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Levi allait au delà des apparences ? Ça femme parlait souvent d'un homme froid, distant. Mais lui ne le voyait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le Levi Ackerman qu'il aimait, celui qui est magnifique tel qu'il est. L'amour qu'il ressentait était incomparable a ceux passés. Il les surmontait tous. Alors, d'un geste lasse, il se retournait vers Levi, les yeux cernés d'un noir qui avait bercer toutes ses insomnies. Il voulait goutter a ce plaisir. À celui que la société rejetait. Ici, il était en sécurité, personne ne l'est verrai. Les lèvres pulpeuses de Levi l'attirait. Dans simple geste, il posait délicatement ses lèvres gercée sur celle de l'adulte en face de lui.

Plaisir. Délivrance. Amour. Il essayait de restreindre tous ces sentiments en lui. Envie. Désir. Thé. Oui. Les lèvres de Levi avait le goût d'un thé noir qu'il ne pouvait deviner le goût. Le baisé se coupé, laissant des orbes grises se poser sur lui. Des orbes d'un gris foncé qui depuis longtemps habitaient ses nuits. Il n'attendait rien de Levi. Rien en retour de se baise. L'espoir lavait quitter depuis bien longtemps. Mais, aussi imprévisible soit-il, Levi avait répondu a ce baise maladroit qu'Eren avait donné. La pression se faisait de plus en plus forte. Désir. Sauvage. Sexe. Oui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour que Levi transmettait. Juste, ce désir de reproduction que chaque humain a besoin d'assouvir. La pression devenant plus forte, Eren se vit dans l'obligation de s'allonger au sol, ouvrant sa bouche pour laisser Levi entremêler sa langue a la sienne. Une danse. Leur baiser était comparable a une danse sauvage, joyeuse que seul les partenaires comprenait.

Dans le noir de la pièce, ce baiser rester un secret que personne ne savait. Ni les parents du jeune homme, ni la femme de l'adulte. Le baiser brisé par le manque d'air des deux personnes solitaires, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, Ces yeux qui normalement montrer une lueur de défi, étaient cette fois sérieux. Au final, était comme ce loup solitaire, un chasseur dangereux auquel on finirait par succomber quoi qu'il arrive. En voyant ces yeux, Eren déglutissait. Ils avaient un pouvoir de fascination sur lui, plus qu'il ne pourrait le prétendre. Ils ne faisaient que renforcer cet amour brûlant le cœur du jeune homme pour lui. Il donnait envie à Eren, mais dans un sens, il avait peur d'aller plus loin, avec lui. Eren désirait Levi. Il le désirait plus que tout au monde, mais ce désir venait de sentiments purs et innocent. Ses yeux se fermaient automatiquement, puis Eren humait l'odeur de Levi, cet odeur de thé, de café, cette chose abstraite que l'on ne peut voir ni toucher, finissant par enivrer nos sens un par un.

Levi regardait Eren sans réagir, perdu dans ses pensées,, entre l'envie et la culpabilité. De sa main, l'adulte vint caresser la joue de l'adolescent, provoquant des frissons au plus jeune. La chaleur de sa peau contre la froideur de la caresse de Levi, ne l'excitait que davantage. Ses doigts vagabondèrent sur le visage d'Eren, venant, du bout de ses doigts caresser les lèvres de son client, qui ouvraient les yeux, intrigué par les gestes que son psy pouvait faire. Cette douce sensation de bien-être grandissait en lui. Il ne se sentait que bien lorsqu'il le voyait. Eren le savait, l'amour qu'il ressentait excité bel et bien, il était juste tombé sur la mauvaise personne... une fois de plus. D'un geste tendre, Levi attirait à lui le gamin assis à terre, puis reprise possession de ses lèvres. Étonné, Eren se laissait faire, enivré totalement par l'odeur de son ainé. L'accès à sa cavité buccale fut forcé, laissant paraître une mélodie chaleureuse sortant des cordes vocales de ce dernier.

Ce baisé était plus tendre, pus doux, mais pourtant, il exprimait également de l'envie, de la sauvagerie. Très vite, les lèvres se quittaient pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois, laissant peu à peu l'air se faire absent, et sous un dernier baisé scellaient, Eren haletait. Oui, Levi venait de lui volait tout son air, mais d'une manière si bonne, qu'inconsciemment Eren en redemandait. Doucement, les mains de l'adulte à la peau aussi blanche que la lune, descendaient sur le cou halé de la personne dominée. Ce simple contacté eut pour répercussion de faire frisonner son vis-à-vis, de le faire soupirer d'aise. Quand Eren, de ses mains, venait toucher l'adulte, Levi reculait.

-Je ne peux pas finalement gamin.

Cette phrase retentit comme un écho sourd aux oreilles d'Éren. D'un pas lent, Levi se relevait, laissant le bruit de ses pas se faire ouïr dans cette pièce aussi vide que l'esprit d'Éren. D'un lent mouvement, il ouvrait la porte qui grincée, se retournant vers l'adolescent au sol, qui, en quelques minutes avaient vu ses espoirs s'envoler, comme son cœur se briser.

-Je te revois demain.

Cette phrase fut nette et catégorique. La porte se refermait dans un écho sourd, laissant le bruit faire trembler le corps d'Eren, qui, sans aucune gêne se mit à pleurer, à crier. Il était de nouveau seul. Dans cette pièce aussi noire que les méandres d'un abysse. Il était seul, isolé, coupé du reste du monde. Il était seul, mais, le plus grave, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, rien qu'aujourd'hui n'était une date importante. C'était son anniversaire. Soudain, dans le froid de cette pièce, une voix retentit, un rire, un rire montrant une tristesse sans égal.

-Bon anniversaire mon pauvre Eren !

Dans cette pièce, seul, le rire d'Eren continuait à se faire ouïr, mais, ce fut la dernière fois. Les peines, les souffrances, l'envie, tout ça n'en restait pas moins des choses douloureuses. Alors, dans une soudaine poussée de folie, Eren se fit dormir, laissant ses yeux se vider de la lueur de son enfance détruite. 

* * *

_D'accord, il est un peu triste, mais j'espère qu'il vous à plus~_


End file.
